


Inktober 22 : Concours

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2019 - Obi-Wan a besoin de câlins [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Sur le champ de bataille, les Généraux Grievous et Kenobi se font face...





	Inktober 22 : Concours

Grievous était une machine à tuer. De nombreux Jedi avaient péri face à sa science guerrière.

Et maintenant il allait ajouter le fameux Négociateur à sa liste - et son sabre laser à sa collection.

\- Kenobi !

\- Grievous.

Après quelques passes d'armes à force égale, le cyborg décida de sortir sa botte secrète pour faire baisser sa garde à son adversaire.

S'assurant qu'il ne risquait pas de partir en quinte de toux dans les prochaines minutes - ça ruinerait tout l'effet - le Général Séparatiste prit quelques pas de distance et imita soudain les yeux humides et implorants d'un adorable bébé nexu.

La garde d'Obi-Wan ne faiblit pas, par contre il arbora à son tour la moue larmoyante d'un tooka battu.

Grievous renforça son attaque d'un petit miaulement plaintif.

Kenobi renchérit.

Laissant leurs troupes comparer qui avait le meilleur pistolaser, les deux généraux continuèrent leur concours des yeux de félinoïde les plus désarmants.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires et suggestions, et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko


End file.
